Melody of love
by Avalon Demona
Summary: Kagome had to leave her home to move to a city, but her angelic voice may make the transition a little easier KagInu SanMir KouAya SesAva


This is an alternate reality fiction please be nice it's my first. Well first that I hope to complete at least it would really help if you sent me ideas or comments on it. As far as I'm concerned I shouldn't waste my time writing this if no one is reading it. Thank you for putting up with my little speech…oh yeah Inuyasha and all related characters are NOT MINE!!! This story line is mine though…here's some good news No Kikyou!! Go Inu Go no ones stopping you!! P.S. This is dedicated to my friend Kady who is at camp. Kady thanks for all the free time to go insane -;;;;

Melody of Love

Keyboards Guitars and Auditions

"It's fun to move to a new town Kagome you'll like it here"

"I'm a country girl not a city girl." Kagome looked out the window at her new house as they pulled in. It seemed her whole family was against her. Every one lectured her about high school in the city or how it would be nice to have a mall 4 minuets from her house but in complete honesty she wanted none of it. She liked living on a farm with her horses and dogs. Now she can't even have a family pet. Also she heard that people get mugged in the cities. A shiver ran up her spine, even the thought of getting raped and murdered made her sick to her stomach.

"Sis are you going to stay in the car all day?"

"Souta go away." She shooed off her brother then attentively got out. 'At least we still have a house, if you would call it that' She thought to herself. Her new house was quiet smaller than her old one. Picking up her bags she head into the house. Time to unpack and go to sleep. 'After all I still have school tomorrow' Inwardly she flinched her first day in a new town her first day in school "This is just great"

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will start to wonder"

Kagome jumped at her brother's sudden appearance. "You little brat leave me alone" With that said she dropped the bags in favor of lunging at her annoying little brother.

"Hello Sango dearest"

slap

"Ow Sango what was that for?" He rubbed his opposed face with his hand. "I didn't even touch you yet"

"I know but this makes things so much easier" Sango smiled at Miroku, she'd be damned if that lech touched her today.

"Oi, bozo what did you do this time? We don't need another pull out from our band so quit harassing the keyboard player"

"Yes oh master Inuyasha" Miroku mock bowed before Inuyasha but on his way up his wandering hands made a pit stop on a certain girls behind.

SLAP

" I think Avalon was smart to leave, I will to if you don't KNOCK IT OFF MIROKU!!!" Sango fumed than walked off. Leaving the two nitwits to them selves.

"Now look what you did" Inuyasha laid a kick to the boy's side as he lay on the floor. If there's one thing he didn't need it was another band member walking out they already lost the lead singer to his older brothers band. 'I hope Sesshoumaru dumps the little wench. Better yet I hope they stay together and the voodoo-doll I make works' Carefully Miroku got up from the ground sporting three new bruises. Two on his face from Sango and one on his side from his _best friend._

"So you got any ideas for the new lead singer? I hope it's a girl, preferably a little more curvy than Avalon was and maybe our age?"

" Is that all you think about?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Let me think…………………yeah pretty much"

"Well just try and memorize that drum solo or you won't have a brain to think with" Miroku winced, Inuyasha wasn't the type to make false threats.

Miroku decided to move onto a safer subject. "ah……..isn't it time to get to first period?"

"Shit!!" Inuyasha ran down the hall leaving Miroku to try and catch up.

"Class this is Kagome She just moved here from Georgia, please help her feel welcome" Kagome blushed under the stares of the other students. She was getting particular looks from a blue-eyed boy. His sleek black hair was up in a high ponytail and he had a wolfish grin on his face. This only made her blush more.

BANG CRASH

"I hope were not late……………" Inuyasha smiled at the teacher from the door (a/n go Inu go Inu -) Miroku skidded to a halt right behind him causing them both to fall to the floor. A couple snicker and giggles came from around the room.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. Do you both live to drive me to an early retirement?"

"We tried that but it was too easy" Miroku made his way to his desk, witch happens to be joined to Sango's. As soon as both the 'delinquents' were seated the teacher spoke up again.

"Kagome have a seat next to Inuyasha" She gulped, he was a troublemaker. She was only here to fifteen minuets and he had made his presence know, just great. Instead of protesting she sat down next to him. "Inuyasha try not to scare her off?"

"Sure Mr.Hondola, whatever you say" He leaned back into his chair as the teacher went on with his lectures.

Kagome looked around the class. That boy was still looking at her along with a sandy haired boy. ' Well at least it seems I have a few people than like me" She blushed and looked away. Only then did she notice that this 'Inuyasha' had long black hair and deep violet eyes. 'he's kinda cute………wait a minuet not he's not'. Before she knew it a blush had spread across her face again.

"What now wench?!" Inuyasha complained in a harsh whisper.

She mumbled "sorry" than stared at her notes for the rest of class. The classes were grouped by the first class of the day, this is going to be a long semester.

Kagome walked out of her first class, tired, and bored as ever.

"Kagome!! Kagome!!"

Kagome turned around to see blue-eyed boy running straight for her. She smiled politely "Hello" He took her hand suddenly

"You're my woman okay?" To Kagome it sounded more like a command than a request. She quickly took her hand back.

"Why should I?! You can't just walk up to a girl and say she's yours!" If she wasn't busy yelling at the blue-eyed boy she might have noticed a hand making it's way to her behind.

SLAP

"MIROKU SHE'S THE NEW GIRL GROPE HER TOMARROW!!!" Kagome turned around to see this 'Miroku' on the floor with a red handprint on his face. She turned to the girl.

"Are things always this interesting here?"

"Most of the time yeah. I almost forgot I'm Sango, welcome to our school Kagome" She smiled giving Kagome a little hope that not all the people in this school were strange. "And this is Miroku" She motioned to the boy on the floor. Kagome nodded "This is Kouga he's a womanizer too" Kagome giggled but Kouga retaliated.

"I am not! Don't put ideas into my woman's head"

"I am not your woman!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"Who said?!!"

"I said!!"

Sango pulled Kagome towards their next class ignoring the fight still raging between the two of them.

Inuyasha looked around the main office 'Where is that bozo Miroku!!' He was getting impatient. They had an operation to pull off 'I guess I go solo but if I get in trouble it's all his fault' He headed off into the radio room.

Kagome and Sango found seats together and were happily chatting while Miroku was flirting with some girls. Kouga got into a fight with a boy named Hojo over who Kagome liked more.

"I want to change the world

Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

Change my mind

If we reach out to the soaring future

without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,

It's wonderland"

Miroku visibly winced he forgot to meet Inuyasha to pull this off, and he was going to pay.

Kagome was looking around the room 'What the- why is this song coming over the loud speakers?' The whole class didn't even look mildly amused.

"10 to 1 it's mutt-face again" Practically the whole class nodded in agreement.

"Hello students of Nimizaci high. His afternoon at 1313 Hayou drive there will be auditions for a lead singer for The Shikon no Tama. Any 'girl' wanting to be in our group meet there at 6:00 no sooner no later C'ya bye." The voice over the loudspeaker stopped and a familiar dark haired boy snuck into class. Sitting down next to Miroku he whispered "Miroku you are such a chicken"

"You guys are suck jerks you could have just asked some girls around school" Sango said leaning back in her seat to see her friends better. "You could have asked Kagome I think she could be our new singer"

"Feh, you guys know I don't like new kids. They're always all weird"

"True but she has a nice butt"

"…………………….. You guys realize I'm sitting right here correct?"

"Did you hear something?"

"I heard Kagome"

"Ignore them they're weirder than any 'new' kid" Sango smiled at her new best

friend. "They can be nice sometimes though so don't get the wrong idea"

slap

"YOUR SUCH A PERV MIROKU" Inuyasha started yelling at Miroku about not scaring

away band members and Kagome burst out in laughter.

"5 minuets guys are you ready?" Inuyasha was going over his list of things to do, while Sango was warming up and Miroku was eating a bag of chips.

"Did you remember to get earplugs?"

"Did you remember not to grope the girls?" Sango shot an accusing glare at Miroku.

"Yes Miroku I remembered the ear plugs"

"You guys are all alike" Sango was getting irritated at Inuyasha's nervousness and Miroku's calmness. It was driving her insane. "Is it six yet?"

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Almost and remember were looking for voice as well as looks." At this Sango shot another one of her death glares. "At least prettier than Sango and Avalon" Sango only glared more "hehehe……. Oh look at the time it's six lets go" With this he hurried to his back yard to escape Sango's wrath.

Kagome looked outside from her bedroom window. 'So Inuyasha lives next door? Maybe I should try out….. It wouldn't hurt……. He might notice me at least. Wait! I don't want him to notice me he's a jerk' with that she left the window to flop on her bed. 'There's already too many girls trying out'

"SIS, SIS THERE'S A HUGE LINE OF GIRLS OUT SIDE OUR HOUSE!!!"

"Souta go away I don't wanna talk about it"

He completely ignored her and walked in her room anyway "What's going on?" Souta sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Your smaller and younger than I am."

"So I can still try"

With a sigh she stated "This guy named Inuyasha is holding auditions for a new lead singer in his group"

Souta looked confused "You're a great singer and you can play a guitar try it out"

"he hates me" She looked out the window again.

Slowly a small grin spread across Souta's face. "Kagome I'm surprised at you. The first day of school and you already have a crush"

"Are you sure your nine years old? You act like a teenager"

Souta grinned "I guess I'll go over there and tell him you like him if you don't" He ran out of her room and downstairs.

Is she wasn't on her bed she'd face fault. "SOUTA NO DON'T" She cried desperately as she gave pursuit. She was in such a hurry she didn't notice he grabbed her guitar on the way outside.

yawn

Another possible candidate was singing 'Every heart' completely off key. 'One more wrong note and I'll strangle her' Inuyasha started looking around for his earplugs.

"Thank you so much for auditioning. Can you please tell the next person to come in?" Sango looked at her friends. "Well?"

"Nice butt, but she sounds like a dying cat"

"Inuyasha?"

"I can't find my ear plugs"

smack

"OW!!"

"Your all the same"

"SOUTA GET BACK HERE!!!!" Kagome ran Into Inuyasha's back yard casing her little brother. "oops….." She stopped in mid leap.

"Hi you must be Inuyasha sorry for the intrusion but my sisters a really good singer so can she try out? Please?" He smiled the best he could at the black haired boy

Inuyasha gaped at the scene in front of him while Sango and Miroku tried their best not to burst out laughing at the young boy's antics "ah………………..sure?"

"bye sis" Souta walked off handing Kagome her guitar "good luck"

Sango coughed trying to try and shake off the silence "well the song is called Every heart you have 5 minuets to read it over okay?" She handed Kagome the music.

"You'll do fine" She smiled slightly.

Kagome took the music and slowly looked at it. Miroku and Inuyasha were whispering to each other "you think she's any good?"

"I doubt it"

"She looks nice enough"

"She'll probably sound like a harpie though"

Sango nudged the guys "be nice" They sneered at her but kept quiet.

"I'm done…… should I play the cords or not?"

"no cords if you don't mind."

"Okay" Kagome tried to push the butterflies out of her stomach.

"Tell me now, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"

"………………………………." '…….wow……'

"I'm so sorry I'll just leave" She bowed and turned towards her house.

"You've got it"

Kagome turned back to look at Sango "w-what?"

Miroku stepped in "You're the best so far." Sango nodded "Inuyasha thinks so too, Right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. A small smile played across his lips.

"Yeah you've got the part" She smiled at him. For some reason he wanted to always

make her smile. He trained his face back to the usual gruff expression. "Well there's no school for the weekend so you'd better be here tomorrow at noon you hear me?"

Kagome nodded 'He's back to his normal mean self' "Is there any music I could look over tonight? Or anything I could bring?"

"No thanks anyway Kagome" Kagome nodded and headed home.


End file.
